<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Screams May Come by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760632">What Screams May Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Bondage, Horror, Impregnation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dare or not, it was a path Tom never should have taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Screams May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as dares went, it had been really stupid. Ridiculously, moronically stupid. Everyone avoided Deadman's Valley because it was a ridiculously dangerous place. Sheer cliffs, steep paths, white water rapids, bears, poisonous plants, venomous snakes and lots and lots of bugs. But Greg had said that Tom was too cowardly to travel through it and he couldn't let a taunt like that slide so here his was, carefully picking his way through the brush and bramble. </p><p>The first half hour or so had gone easily enough and Tom was getting cocky, swinging the walking stick he'd brought wildly on the trail, knocking plants and flowers out of his way. "This isn't so bad," he said to himself, as he reached up and grabbed some berries from a vine. He popped the whole handful in his mouth and then stopped to grab some more but as he flicked the vine out the way it seemed to move on its own and wrap around his wrist. "What the fuck?" Suddenly his feet were trapped by the vines too and no matter how hard he tugged he couldn't get free.</p><p>The vines kept coming and suddenly Tom was pulled off his path and was being dragged into the water. He must have hit his head or something because the next thing he knew he was in a cave and it smelled absolutely terrible and there were vines everywhere and they were RIPPING HIS FUCKING CLOTHES OFF.</p><p>He tried to shout but something shoved itself in his mouth and suddenly a sweet, sticky syrup was being poured down his throat and it was either swallow or choke on it. More goop was being sprayed all over him and, what the fuck, the vines were joined by goddamn tentacles and they were rubbing it into his skin. He fought as best he could, trying to get away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move an inch. Whatever the fuck he was being fed was making him feel woozy, like he was floating and on a roller coaster and horny as hell, all at the same time. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he felt something slip along his asscrack and push its way into his ass.</p><p>Tom was no stranger to anal but holy hell he'd never taken anything as big as this and it kept getting bigger and wider and fuller and he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck it was thinking it was going to do, fuck him to death? Eventually, it pulled out and for a moment he thought he might be finished with this hell but then something new pressed against his hole. It was cold and slimier than the first and seemed to slip in easily enough but then it started pulsating and pumping something into him and the pain as each one pushed past his rim was so fucking intense he started to wonder if it was going to rip through him.</p><p>Whatever had grabbed him fucked him and filled him and fucked him and filled him for what seems like days. Finally, <i>finally,</i> it stopped and the thing in his mouth pulled out and the vines and tentacles that had wrapped themselves around him so tightly receded and he for a second he actually thought to himself the nightmare might be over but then he managed to lift his head and saw what the fuck had been done to him.</p><p>He was huge, his stomach bloated and swollen and filled with… eggs? Hard little round dark fucking things that he can see through his skin. No longer gagged he was finally free to scream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>